


sleep? i dont know her.

by shunkse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, all the brothers are mentioned, beel snores like a lion, this was just for shits n giggles, though i think its super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkse/pseuds/shunkse
Summary: mc, beelzebub and the rest of the brothers end up having to all sleep in the same room. nobody can get any sleep because beelzebub is snoring incredibly loud... except for mc, who's completely used to it.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	sleep? i dont know her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh the title is a WIP. i got this prompt from [this prompt generator](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/). it's a real life saver if you want to write but have no ideas. hope you enjoy this!

it was a simple bump in their smooth plans. mc had suggested that they and the brothers of the house of lamentation took a week long trip to the human world for the summer. anyone could have assumed that the devildom’s climate was naturally warm year round, but around summertime it was even worse. if mc couldn’t stand being outside for longer than an hour before, they definitely couldn’t take it right now.

they were traveling from the bustling city that was mc’s former home to visit their family a bit further up north. mc hadn’t seen their family since they were whisked away to the devildom without so much as a letter through the post, so they were worried their parents had gotten the wrong idea. however, lucifer had assured them that he wasn’t that sloppy with his work. he told mc that their parents were under the impression that you were taken on to a program to study abroad.

“i hate lying to my family,” mc uttered under their breath. “especially about something as big of a decision like that.”

lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “it wasn’t a complete lie was it?” no, it wasn’t, mc had to admit that.

another reason why they wanted to see their family was to introduce them to beelzebub. it had been a few months since they started dating, going on a year pretty soon. it seemed wrong to not introduce him to their family now that they’ve gotten so close.  _ really _ close. beelzebub didn’t seem to reject the idea. mc was half expecting him to ask why or even hesitate before agreeing. mc guesses the feeling of meeting the family of your future partner for the first time wasn’t much of a concern to demons. still, it gave mc a bit of comfort.

mc had insisted that they travel the human way. rather, they didn’t want to be caught up in whatever way of transportation demons had in the human world. they’d rather enjoy the time they had with beel and his brothers while also doing it comfortably. lucifer’s only two options were by train or plane, and since mc had never experienced any of those, they left it to beelzebub to decide. 

“whichever one serves food.”

“they both do, ya idiot!” mammon exclaimed. they ended up taking a plane. of course lucifer had to go all out and buy all the first class tickets on one airline so all of you had first class to yourselves. you did say you wanted comfort, afterall. 

however, that is not what had put a bump in your plans. you had to book another flight since there wasn’t a one way flight back home, meaning mc and the seven brothers had to stay at a hotel overnight.

which wasn’t a bad idea, if anything it was the only idea the eight of you had come up with. the only room available for the eight of you was a suite with two rooms attached to each other. the only one who really minded this arrangement was mammon, who was ticked that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep by himself in one bed. lucifer made quick work of his temper tantrum.

after getting comfortable situated in the sleeping arrangements, mc drifted off to sleep followed soon after by beelzebub. it went downhill from there. the thing is, beelzebub snored at night, really loud. his brothers never heard it from their rooms back in the devildom, except belphie. but he always slept through it. 

no one else could sleep through it.

mammon sat up in his sheets, clearly irritated with beelzebub’s snoring. “how can someone make so much noise when they’re asleep!” he groaned. “moreover, how can mc sleep with beel right next to them?”   


lucifer huffed, closing the novel he was  _ trying _ to read before retiring for the night. it seemed everyone was inconvenienced with beel’s loud snoring (even belphie!), except mc. it amazed the brothers that they were able to sleep right through it without so much as a stir in your sleep.

the reason was because soon after mc and beel started dating, they often slept with each other in the same bed. at first, mc had the same reaction. it only took them a couple nights to get accustomed to it. they're as still as the sands, now.

***

the next morning, everyone except mc and beelzebub woke up with bags under their eyes. “what’s up with you guys?” beel asked, poking his twin’s cheek. belphegor snarled and slapped his hand away.

“your snoring is a problem,” belphie said.

“a problem is an understatement!” mammon cried. beel’s face flushed from embarrassment and he apologized to everyone. mc couldn’t help but laugh.

“you think this is funny, human!” mammon exclaimed and turned his head towards lucifer. “can we stay another night to get some  _ proper _ rest? give mc and beel their own room!”

while the idea of spending more money on another night was bad enough to cause lucifer to shed a tear (so to speak), he had to agree. they weren’t going to get very far in their journey if they weren’t rejuvenated, or even at their best when they arrived to see mc’s family.

“full offence, mc,” asmo yawned. “i really need my beautyrest.” 

“we understand,” mc replied.

later that night, everyone slept  _ perfectly. _


End file.
